


Volière

by FlourFlower



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourFlower/pseuds/FlourFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À celui qui a commis un crime impardonnable, une punition insurmontable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 嘵

**Author's Note:**

> Relire Saiyuki m'a donné envie d'écrire un texte qui mettait en scène Goku dans sa prison. Cette fic est très expérimentale, puisqu'il n'y a pas de scénario. Seulement des sentiments, des réflexions, des images. Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

**Volière**  
**「鸟笼」**

_Première Éternité_

嘵

* * *

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de tout ce qui avait précédé l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux. Quelques idées lui revenaient de ce passé lointain, mais elles avaient toutes l'horrible point commun d'être floues, comme s'il s'était agi d'un rêve que la mémoire ne veut pas garder.

Son Goku était son nom. Rester ici était sa punition. Il était l'auteur d'un crime impardonnable.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait. Ces informations simples, sans profondeur, qu'il était condamné à revisiter en boucle afin d'espérer y trouver d'autres souvenirs. Depuis sa petite grotte derrière des barreaux de pierre, il regardait l'extérieur s'obscurcir puis s'éclaircir de nouveau, sans trouver le sommeil pendant quelques jours. Il ne trouvait pas les forces de bouger ou de se déplacer. Le seul sentiment qui le gouvernait était l'ennui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il tenter de s'évader ? Devait-il pleurer et regretter le crime dont il n'avait aucun souvenir ? Que voulait-on de lui ?

Plus que ses muscles engourdis, sa véritable souffrance était son amnésie. Il ressentait un regret profond pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et qui avait amené à son emprisonnement, sans avoir le souvenir d'une erreur dont il pouvait tirer quelque chose. Il n'avait rien du tout au-delà de sa cellule, les chaînes qui emprisonnaient son corps au sol, et lui-même. Il ne savait pas quel crime il devait expier en restant ici. Et plus les jours passaient, plus ce fait nourrissait en lui une colère bouillante. Ceux qui l'avaient enfermé ici ne pouvaient-ils pas envoyer quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait ruminer en étant ici ?

Le temps ne faisait qu'alourdir sa peine, creusant davantage le vide qu'il abritait. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était la raison de son emprisonnement. Il était incapable de quantifier les secondes, et pourtant il savait qu'avec chacune d'entre elles qui s'écoulait, sa haine envers sa condition grandissait. Il sentait bouillir en lui l'envie de réduire en charpie celui qui avait choisi une punition aussi sadique. Peu importe quel était le crime qu'il avait commis, il ne devait sans doute pas mériter d'ignorer ce qu'il avait fait.

Enfin, un matin, après avoir fait une courte sieste, sa rage explosa. Il se leva brusquement, et serra aussi fort qu'il le put sur la chaîne qui entourait son cou. Il se débattit nerveusement, canalisant toute son énergie dans ses poings et son buste, se remuant avec toute la force qu'il avait afin de défaire ses liens. Il essaya de mordre la chaîne de métal, mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il comprit que le métal aurait raison de ses dents avant qu'il ne puisse l'entailler. Puis il s'abaissa au sol, plaqua son lien contre la terre, et s'efforça de l'y garder ainsi de sa main gauche. Dans son poing droit fermé, il enferma toute sa hargne, et le projeta contre le métal sans aucun succès. Il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement inondé de sa sueur et de ses larmes, n'émettant que de faibles gémissements en guise de musique à son acharnement machinal. Il passa la journée entière à répéter ce manège, ne s'arrêtant que pour changer de bras ou de position. Malgré la fatigue qui lui montait aux yeux et la douleur qui lui arrachait les phalanges, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait à faire, de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormi. Il avait sans doute dû tomber de fatigue sans s'en rendre compte. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et en tira la peau afin de se remettre d'attaque pour reprendre son travail. Une fois debout, il se sentit étrangement léger.

La chaîne ne l'avait pas suivi en se relevant.

Il regarda plusieurs fois la chaîne qui traînait au sol et le petit bout restant qui pendait à son cou. Il toucha les deux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il caressa la cassure au niveau de la chaîne à son cou, puis la fit tomber sans le faire exprès du reste des chaînons. Dans tout cela, quelque chose le tracassait horriblement, au point où il n'arrivait pas à sourire ou être heureux que son travail ait porté ses fruits. Devait-il s'attaquer aux autres liens puis aux barreaux de la prison ? Qu'était-il censé faire ?

**« Et maintenant ? »**

Il regarda le trou qu'il avait creusé dans le sol en frappant la chaîne, puis porta son regard à ses poings couverts de sang. Les os de ses mains étaient probablement broyés par sa hargne ; du moins, la douleur qu'il ressentait le lui signifiait. Il devrait peut-être attendre d'être rétabli pour continuer, se dit-il.

Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il abandonnait son travail. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de continuer. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de sortir d'ici. L'idée de quitter sa prison le rendait triste à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Comme s'il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne devait pas. Il avait un pêché à expier, même s'il n'en connaissait pas les détails. Il en venait même à regretter d'avoir cassé la chaîne qui reliait son cou au sol.

En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, pour être sûr de ne plus commettre de crimes. Plus simplement, il voulait être pardonné pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, aussi bien le pêché qui avait causé son emprisonnement que sa destruction de l'une des chaînes. Mais peut-être que s'il tentait de s'échapper, quelqu'un viendrait l'enfermer à nouveau, et il pourrait être sûr de comment il devait agir. Ou bien cela aggraverait la situation. Personne ne viendrait le retrouver, et il se retrouverait seul pour l'éternité, à errer dans l'inconnu. Malgré le malheur qu'elle lui infligeait, sa cellule avait au moins l'avantage de lui apporter un certain confort, un sentiment de sécurité. S'il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à rien ni personne, cela voulait aussi dire que rien ni personne ne pouvait venir lui faire du mal.

Mais de même, personne ne pouvait venir lui accorder son pardon.

Au fond, c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait. De tout son être, il regrettait profondément la faute qu'il avait commise.

Il se leva et agrippa les barreaux de sa cage. Il les serra avec autant de force qu'il pouvait passer en ses mains meurtries, puis se mit à sangloter nerveusement. Il se sentait incroyablement anxieux et mal à l'aise. Une migraine lui grignotait le crâne, s'intensifiant petit à petit.

**« Pardon. »**

Un cri déchira le paysage paisible qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pendant son hurlement, il ne put pas entendre les oiseaux qui s'étaient envolés à cause du bruit, ni la grosse vague qui se préparait à s'éclater sur la plage. La seule chose qu'il entendait, c'était le son de sa voix, qui se déchirait au fur et à mesure qu'il prolongeait les voyelles de son mot, avec l'espoir vain que quelqu'un lui réponde.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il avait l'impression d'entendre un sifflement strident bourdonner dans le creux de ses oreilles. Il se concentra longuement, espérant entendre une réponse. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Il s'écroula au sol de fatigue, pris d'un vertige qui frappa sans prévenir. Et en ce court instant, il comprit quel était sa punition.

Le crime qu'il avait commis ne pouvait être pardonné.

 


	2. 嗈

**Volière**  
**「鸟笼」**

_Seconde Éternité_

嗈

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Recroquevillé au sol face aux barreaux de sa cage, il laissait son regard se perdre sur un détail au hasard du paysage, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il voyait. Dans son profond ennui, il se concentrait parfois sur des bruits qu'il entendait en ignorant d'où ils provenaient, qu'il s'agisse du chant des oiseaux ou des cris d'animaux distants. À chaque instant, il était en quête de nouvelles formes à observer, et ses grands yeux dorés ne cessaient de naviguer entre les différentes choses qu'il regardait avec attention. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il refusait d'ausculter, c'était sa grotte. À la simple pensée qu'il y était enfermé, il commençait à en devenir claustrophobe. Si possible, il voulait oublier à quoi elle ressemblait dans ses moindres détails, jusqu'à la couleur des pierres dont elle était formée. Il voulait l'effacer de sa mémoire, tout comme son passé s'était échappé de ses souvenirs.

Au cours de ses différentes observations, il en vint à se regarder lui-même. Il avait remarqué que ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis son éveil, et il s'amusait parfois à les froisser entre ses doigts pour en sentir la texture. Ses ongles grandissaient eux aussi, lui faisant ressentir l'obligation de les entailler avec ses dents de temps à autre. Il ne comprenait pas trop d'où venait le sentiment compulsif de garder ses ongles courts ; il se disait que c'était peut-être un vestige du passé qu'il avait oublié. Mais plus le temps passait, moins la nécessité se faisait sentir. Après tout, il ne faisait rien avec ses mains. Et se ronger les ongles était parfois un peu désagréable, lorsqu'il avait le malheur de les couper trop courts.

De temps à autre, une question revenait dans sa tête, avec plus d'insistance que toutes celles qui concernaient la perte de sa mémoire : à quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? Au fil de l'éternité qu'il devait subir, il lui était arrivé de se toucher le visage afin d'apprendre à se connaître. C'était le seul visage humain qu'il avait pour lui tenir compagnie, et il ne pouvait même pas le voir. Il était contraint de procéder de la même façon qu'un aveugle, en essayant de se représenter les formes dans sa tête, incapable d'en voir les couleurs et le rendu visuel.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de toucher les chaines qui le retenaient dans sa prison. À chaque fois qu'il ressentait leur froideur, un sentiment de regret s'emparait de lui. Pourtant, inconsciemment, ses mains revenaient souvent sur celle en or qui pendait tristement de son cou, et ses doigts s'enroulaient autour du chaînon abîmé qui avait survécu à sa colère passée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il lui arrivait aussi de porter ses deux mains sous son cou, et de serrer ce qu'il pouvait en attraper, aussi fort que ses faibles doigts le lui permettaient. Lors de ces instants, il fermait les yeux et essayait de sentir son souffle se couper. Il cherchait à appuyer sur sa gorge sans pouvoir l'atteindre, en essayant de se frayer un chemin derrière le collier d'or. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il voulait quitter cet endroit où il n'y avait qu'ennui et désespoir. Il désirait partir loin des barreaux qui le contraignaient à regarder la mer sans pouvoir en toucher l'écume. Il désirait apprendre à connaître son visage qu'il ne pouvait que caresser de ses doigts sans savoir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Quelque part au fond de lui, il attendait avec impatience le moment où tous ces rêves seraient réalité. Mais il savait aussi très bien qu'il était peut-être condamné à une véritable éternité. Et alors, quoi ? Il errerait sans rien faire dans sa cage trop petite pour toujours ? Seconde après seconde, ces deux notions devenaient floues pour lui.

S'il ne pouvait pas partir, alors il préférait disparaître que de rester ici à jamais.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne se rongeait pas toujours les ongles, afin de voir un peu de son sang couler après s'être gratté répétitivement les bras. C'était également de là que devait provenir sa profonde envie d'arrêter de respirer, que son corps refusait de mettre à exécution à cause d'un futile instinct de survie. À quoi bon cela servait-il à son organisme de garder une chose si inutile, puisqu'il n'avait visiblement besoin de rien faire pour être maintenu en vie ? Pour le protéger de quoi ?

De lui-même ?

De l'homme qui avait commis un crime si impardonnable qu'il méritait une punition où on ne peut pas même s'ôter la vie ?

Il serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le put, jusqu'à sentir un grincement désagréable sur ses incisives. Il passa sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et la mordit à la place, comme s'il voulait en arracher un bout. Mais là encore, son corps l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse assouvir ses désirs.

Foudroyé par une colère similaire à celle qu'il avait ressenti au début de son séjour dans sa prison, il se débattit dans tous les sens, cherchant à s'ôter le collier d'or qui lui pesait au cou. Au cours de ses gesticulations effrénées, il parvint à se faire plusieurs égratignures contre le sol et les parois de la grotte, et à se griffer à plusieurs endroits au niveau de la mâchoire et du haut du cou. Il en réussit aussi à hurler de rage, à pleurer d'anxiété, à sangloter de désespoir. Mais pas à faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Après de longues heures, son corps l'arrêta dans ses désirs destructeurs, avec la douceur d'un ange gardien. Goku s'effondra au sol et abandonna sa quête vaine.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à s'étrangler, puisque la chaîne d'or qu'il avait autour du cou le faisait déjà à sa place ?


	3. 淊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depuis la Première Éternité, j'ai pris la liberté de situer la prison de Goku au bord de la mer, face à une plage, s'élevant en un pic rocheux derrière lequel se trouve une nature abondante. Cependant, le lieu n'est décrit nulle part dans l'œuvre originelle. Dans le volume 7 de Saiyuki, il semblerait que l'on voit bien une espèce de mer. Mais dans d'autres illustrations, ça ressemble plutôt à une espèce de désert, avec des falaises et des montagnes. C'est difficile à dire, mais dans tous les cas, je vais rester sur ma localisation initiale de la prison par souci de cohérence, mais également par préférence personnelle.

**Volière**

**「鸟笼」**

_Troisième Éternité_

淊

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il pleuvait sans relâche. À travers les temps et les âges, c'était la première fois qu'un orage se faisait aussi violent et insistant. Le niveau de la mer montait petit à petit et dévorait le sable de la plage que Son Goku avait pris l'habitude de scruter intensivement à chacun de ses éveils. Sa notion embrumée du temps ne lui permettait pas de se rendre compte que l'averse durait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines, ne s'arrêtant que pendant de très courtes périodes. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas peur. Il ne s'était pas blotti au fond de sa petite grotte pour avoir plus chaud. Il était resté planté devant les barreaux, se laissant submerger par toute l'eau qui ne cessait de tomber du ciel, comme s'il s'agissait de bataillons de guerre fonçant sur leur ennemi. Parfois, il léchait sa peau humide ou bien ouvrait grand la bouche pour essayer de goûter un peu de ce qui tombait du ciel, le plus souvent sans succès.

Le temps passait en accéléré devant ses yeux habitués à scruter l'éternité. L'eau continuait ses ravages, et elle avait fait grandir l'océan avec autant d'amour qu'une mère nourrit son enfant. Bientôt, elle s'éclatait aux pieds de Goku dans un vacarme tonitruant, troublant son sommeil et son éveil. Le ciel restait constamment sombre et déchiré d'éclairs, le rendant incapable de savoir s'il ouvrait les yeux de jour ou de nuit. Bien vite, il ne fut même plus capable de les fermer, tant l'eau ne cessait de lui rappeler son existence, que ce soit en faisant un bruit insupportable ou en se claquant contre la peau de ses pieds nus. Inconsciemment, il se repliait petit à petit vers le fond de sa grotte, cherchant à fuir l'adversité accablante de cet élément dévastateur. Et malgré son attitude calme, une adrénaline nouvelle bouillait dans ses veines.

Il avait cherché pendant si longtemps à s'échapper d'ici, que ce soit en détruisant sa cage ou en réduisant son existence à néant, et voilà qu'il était face à son bourreau.

L'eau avait le pouvoir de détruire les barreaux de sa prison une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait déjà l'impression qu'ils étaient moins épais qu'avant, tant les vagues se voulaient insistantes. Mais si jamais elle y parvenait, que se passerait-il après ça ? Il était toujours lié au sol par les chaînes de ses bras et jambes, et il faudrait sans doute un long moment pour que l'océan ne puisse les briser. Un moment suffisamment long pour qu'il puisse mourir noyé.

Il espérait au plus profond de lui que cet orage cesse bientôt. Mais il n'y avait personne pour entendre sa prière. Pas de Dieu, pas d'ami, pas de personnalité propre à l'eau elle-même. Il était seul au milieu des éléments, des rochers, de l'eau et de ses chaînes, et rien n'avait de conscience. Ce sentiment faisait grandir en lui une anxiété indescriptible, le faisant trembler sans arrêt et battre son cœur de toutes ses forces. Comme si chacun de ses battements pouvait être le dernier.

Alors que l'eau commençait déjà à monter au niveau de ses cuisses, il se rendit compte d'une chose qui ne fit qu'accroître sa douleur. Ce qui avait causé son malheur, toutes ces éternités, n'était pas de l'ennui pur et simple. C'était surtout le fait de penser, d'avoir une conscience, et de ne pas pouvoir la mettre à l'œuvre. De penser sans pouvoir s'exprimer. C'était encore bien plus profond comme peine que la solitude. La solitude n'empêche pas de retranscrire ses idées, puisqu'il peut rester un certain espoir que quelqu'un tombe sur ce que l'on a créé plus tard. Mais la prison dans laquelle il était l'empêchait d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas gratter la pierre pour retranscrire un message à quelqu'un. Au mieux, il y perdrait ses ongles. Et au pire, personne ne tomberait jamais dessus.

Lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer, l'eau atteignait déjà son torse. Il était contraint à rester debout pour ne pas finir entièrement sous l'eau. Et sa peur ne cessait de grandir. Il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus sentir sa peau tant celle-ci était moite et ses membres engourdis. Il sanglotait constamment, se noyant davantage lui-même, incapable de se retenir.

Vint le temps où il dut lutter pour respirer. Entre ses larmes qui obstruaient ses yeux et empêchait son nez de respirer, il ne voyait qu'une immonde masse brune et floue à la place du plafond de sa cage. Et entre ses halètements et ses sanglots, il essayait de prononcer quelques paroles inintelligibles, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre, mais qu'il était incapable de garder pour lui-même.

_**« À l'aide... »** _

Sa voix était enrouée, et sa gorge lui faisait mal. De temps à autres, il buvait la tasse. Son supplice était infernal et sans fin, à l'image de son sentiment de solitude. En guise de réponse, le tonnerre gronda au loin tandis que la mer s'agitait de plus belle, encerclant Goku dans une étreinte étouffante avec des bras d'eau.

_**« Je ne veux pas mourir ici... »** _

Il devait lutter pour laisser sa bouche ou son nez émerger de l'eau. Plus que jamais, ses chaînes étaient un poids qui l'empêchait d'exister. Et l'eau n'en n'avait que faire.

Puis, son corps devint léger, et ses sens disparurent. Ce devait sans doute être la fin. Il était exténué. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre son sort. Et si la mort pouvait lui servir de salut, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il saurait s'en contenter.

Noir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le niveau de l'eau avait baissé. Elle envahissait toujours sa prison, mais il n'en n'était couvert que jusqu'au torse désormais. Et c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'il se sente reconnaissant, sans savoir décrire envers qui ou quoi. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'il respirait lui paraissait agréable, et chaque pigment de sa peau qui touchait le vent frais plutôt que l'eau lui semblait revenir à la vie.

Une autre éternité passa, et petit à petit, goutte par goutte, la mer retrouva son niveau initial. Ses vêtements séchèrent, sa peau retrouva sa forme originelle. Les oiseaux étaient sortis de leur nid et on entendait à nouveau leur chant égayer le silence au loin, accompagné par un orchestre de cigales. La saison des pluies s'éloignait, et un arc-en-ciel vint décorer l'horizon.

Il le savait désormais. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans les profondeurs. Il avait besoin de sentir le vent sur sa peau, la lumière du soleil s'éclater sur son visage. Et peu importait la longueur de son attente si un jour il pouvait y avoir droit.


	4. 哀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idée utilisée pour ce texte se retrouve dans le manga de Saiyuki ; plus précisément à la fin du tome 7. Ce chapitre est une sorte d'exercice de style, dans lequel je voulais élaborer sur ce concept que je trouve très touchant. J'ai en outre repris deux phrases du manga : la première et la dernière en italique centré.
> 
> Par ailleurs, deux ans séparent ce chapitre du précédent... Vous m'en voyez désolé. Pour l'occasion, j'ai relu les précédents et corrigé quelques détails qui ne me plaisaient plus trop – rien de suffisamment majeur pour mériter d'être explicité, cela dit.  
> En réalité, le thème de ce chapitre était celui que je voulais écrire en tout premier à l'époque. Maintenant, c'est chose faite (et sans doute mieux que je ne l'aurais fait il y a deux ans). Je pense en ajouter un dernier avant de clôturer cette modeste fiction.

**Volière**  
**「鸟笼」**

_Quatrième Éternité_

哀

* * *

 

Il y avait quelque chose d'abrutissant à cette condition de prisonnier, entièrement seul face à un paysage lancinant, qui n'exerce que des va-et-viens continuels par ses vagues sur le sable chaud. Sans pouvoir connaître le monde, on s'ignore : c'était précisément le cas de Goku. Le temps s'égrainait depuis aussi longtemps que l'éternité le permettait. Ses premiers souvenirs lui étaient si lointain qu'ils étaient tout à fait discutables. Étaient-ce réellement les premiers ? Sa mémoire ne se débarrassait-elle pas au fur et à mesure de ces « premiers souvenirs » pour laisser la place au présent ?

Il ne pouvait affirmer qu'il y avait véritablement eu un début à son emprisonnement. De même, il ne pouvait être certain qu'il y aurait une fin. Il était piégé en ce moment présent, dans ce gouffre, ce vide inquantifiable.

Et c'était abrutissant. Il avait à peine conscience des couleurs qu'il percevait et des sons qu'il entendait. Il en devenait incapable de les identifier, de les distinguer les uns des autres. Ce n'était plus qu'une marée de taches floues, une soupe de bruits. Il n'avait que l'impression d'être noyé au creux de ces sensations sans réellement les vivre, comme si ses yeux, ses oreilles, sa peau lui mentaient.

Seulement, il y avait le rêve, l'espoir, le désir. Les seules notions qui faisaient encore de lui un être humain, qui le gardaient en vie malgré lui.

Quel monde existait au-delà de ces barreaux ? Y avait-il autre chose que du sable, de la pierre, de l'eau ? Une musique autre que le bruit des vagues et des sons lointains ?

Il ne pouvait désirer ce qu'il ignorait. Il ne pouvait construire de rêves à partir d'imagination pure. Toute pensée qu'il avait était fabriquée à partir de ce qu'il connaissait – du peu qu'il avait pu connaître. Aussi abrutissante qu'ait pu être sa condition, il arrivait à avoir conscience de ce fait.

_Si cet endroit avait été au plus profond des entrailles de la terre, je n'aurais jamais rêvé du soleil._

Un bruit inhabituel vint troubler la monotonie de sa quiétude. De petits tapement ou frottements, il n'aurait su dire. Il lui avait semblé que quelque chose de petit était passé derrière les barreaux, mais il avait passé si longtemps à scruter le même point à l'horizon que sa vision en était devenue trouble. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, reprit le contrôle de ses sens, et pencha légèrement ses épaules engourdies.

Derrière l'un des barreaux, il aperçut une petite _chose_. Elle avait un corps rond, surélevé du sol par des petites brindilles. Elle semblait constituée d'une matière très douce. Elle avait une tête, ornée d'un pic minuscule, et deux points noirs de part et d'autre de celui-ci.

Voilà les mots qu'il aurait employé pour décrire un _oiseau_.

Le moineau sautilla sur le sable en gazouillant, puis remarqua la présence de Goku. Ses yeux noirs identifièrent la créature, et le forcèrent à se figer sur place. Sa condition de proie força ses instincts à prendre le dessus. Que lisait-il dans les yeux dorés de cet étrange primate ? Fallait-il prendre la fuite d'un potentiel prédateur ?

Sur le visage de Goku, il n'y avait que confusion. Curiosité, émerveillement, mais surtout, beaucoup d'incompréhension face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tout le corps du garçon était un appel à l'aide, tant sa vie au sein de sa cellule l'avait affaibli et amaigri. S'il y avait une chaîne alimentaire, le moineau aurait eu tout lieu de se situer au-dessus d'un être aussi misérable.

Par pitié pour lui, l'oiseau s'approcha, lui aussi, curieux de ce qui avait rendu cet humain si lamentable. Goku, le voyant se déplacer en sautillant, tendit devant lui l'un de ses rachitiques doigts aux ongles cassés et trop longs. Le moineau resserra encore la distance qui les séparait, et posa vivement son petit bec contre la peau de l'humain. Enfin, d'un bon, il grimpa sur son doigt et s'y accrocha avec ses pattes menues.

Délicatement, Goku releva sa main pour l'approcher de son visage, afin de mieux observer la petite créature. Le moineau gazouilla, manquant de faire sursauter le garçon qui se découvrait en ce nouvel ami le mensonge de sa solitude. Sa bouche, restée entrouverte d'étonnement, s'élargit en un petit sourire. Une telle expression, étrangère aux muscles de son visage, était une sensation entièrement nouvelle pour lui ; et elle lui procurait un plaisir infini, faisant sortir de sa gorge enrouée un petit rire, auquel le moineau répondit de plus belle en agitant ses ailes.

L'oiseau voleta jusqu'au sol de la cellule, puis tourna autour de Goku, d'un air presque joueur. Le garçon continua de rire de plus belle, accompagnant du regard son ami, se retournant vers lui lorsqu'il partait dans son dos, ne le laissant pas le quitter un seul instant.

Ils jouèrent ainsi un bon moment, mais qui parut trop court à un être trop habitué à l'éternité. Lorsque le moineau finit par s'envoler hors de la prison puis au-delà du champ de vision de Goku, il resta assis, incapable de comprendre pourquoi son ami venait de le quitter. Son sourire quitta son visage et son état précédent se mit lentement à le regagner. Il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de s'inventer tout ça, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir antérieur à son emprisonnement tant il lui paraissait irréel. Tout devint incompréhensible et étrange tandis que la monotonie de son quotidien reprirent leur place.

Le lendemain, l'oiseau revint rendre visite à l'humain, en lui apportant un asticot. Goku ne parvint à comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire de cet étrange fil épais et gluant, qui gigotait entre ses doigts et qui ne lui paraissait pas aussi amical que la bestiole plumée. Le moineau, quoique confus, se contenta de manger l'annélide et de reprendre son jeu avec le garçon.

La routine des deux amis s'instaura, et fréquemment, l'oiseau venait le rejoindre pour lui tourner autour, se poser sur sa tête ou l'un de ses doigts, lui donner des coups de bec affectueux. Parfois, il restait dormir dans le creux des mains du garçon, au chaud et en sécurité.

_Le paradis comme l'enfer sont des prisons. L'une est de bonheur éternel, l'autre de souffrance éternelle._  
_Mais l'homme n'est libre ni dans l'une, ni dans l'autre._

Un matin, Goku fut tiré d'un somme par les premiers rayons du soleil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il distingua une forme inhabituelle sur la plage. Une fois mieux réveillé, il finit par reconnaître le moineau. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas droit sur ses fines pattes ; il était étalé contre le sable chaud, une aile étendue vers le sol, blessée.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Tout d'abord, il pensait ne pas comprendre, se disait que c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel ; mais ses instincts s'étaient déjà faits suffisamment éloquents. Il n'y avait aucun malentendu. L'oiseau n'était pas simplement au sol, ou peut-être en train de dormir. Il avait tout à fait conscience de quoi il s'agissait – sans l'avoir connue, sans avoir eu à la croiser auparavant.

La mort.

Il fut pris d'un léger tremblement. Ses sourcils se serrèrent. Sa bouche forma une moue. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Des sanglots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux barreaux de sa prison, ses doigts s'y crispèrent.

Il se sentait minable, inutile, minuscule. Impuissant.

Mais, surtout, seul.

Cette réalisation le fit pousser un hurlement de désespoir, embaumant son deuil pour le transformer en rage. Il se mit à frapper sa prison, à s'agiter, sans pour autant accomplir quoi que ce soit – ce qui redoubla sa fougue. Le temps s'écoula, et bien qu'il réussit à recomposer son calme, ses sentiments ne le quittèrent pas. Au fil des jours, le cadavre du moineau se dégrada, se décomposa, jusqu'à ce qu'une éternité s'écoule et que ses os appartiennent au sable, et que le sable appartienne à la mer.

_Si cet endroit se trouvait au plus profond des entrailles de la terre, j'aurais pu ne jamais connaître ni la solitude,_

**_ni la liberté._ **


End file.
